


Still Breathing

by Kroko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Courage, Discovery, Freedom, Loneliness, Love, M/M, Sports, Travel
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroko/pseuds/Kroko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[UA] Stiles est amoureux. De cet inconnu, cet athlète de l'extrême qu'il regarde des heures sur internet, et de sa liberté. Lui qui reste confiné dans sa solitude ne peut que lui envier cette force. Jusqu'au jour où il rassemble son courage pour partir à la poursuite de son idole à travers le monde. Il ne se doute pas qu'il entreprend le voyage d'une vie et en sera changé à jamais.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Je ne possède pas le Sterek. Attends, personne en fait ! Bah, t'as compris, c'est toujours la même rengaine. 
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Pairing : Sterek. Bah oui ! Toujours dans ce fandom. 
> 
> Situation : Euh.. In the middle of nowhere. Rien a voir avec la série. Donc [UA].
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, je suis allée voir le remake de Point Break au ciné (oui oui c'était ya longtemps mais je mets longtemps pour écrire alors bon!). J'ai adoré et j'avoue que j'ai trouvé que la relation entre Utah et Bodhi était bien trop fraternelle a mon goût. (Quand tu vois des gays partout, ça devient une maladie. Tu peux consulter ou en faire des ff, comme moi.) Donc me voici avec cet OS. 
> 
> La note, le retour : JE TE CONSEILLE VIVEMENT ? AMI(E) LECTEUR(TRICE) DE LIRE CET OS AVEC UNE CHANSON EN FOND ! Et plus précisément « Still Breathing » de Dig the Kid, qui fait partie de l'OST de Point Break. C'est avec elle en boucle dans mes oreilles que j'ai pondu cet OS. D'où le titre, si t'as suivis. Ou bien "Be There" de Seafret comme le conseille mon amie Pouet !

Il s'effondra à genoux au sol, le poids de la douleur étant trop lourd pour lui.

Plus rien n'était, tout ce qu'il avait connu s'évanouissait dans les flammes.

Le visage ruisselant de larmes, il n'avait jamais connu tel tourment.

L'odeur de la mort lui emplissait les narines et il avait l'impression qu'une main empoignait son cœur, l’oppressant pour le faire cesser de battre.

Sa respiration se faisait haletante, comme si l'air lui était toxique.

Ce funèbre spectacle s'imprima sur sa rétine pour toujours, comme une malédiction dont on ne se défait jamais.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, observant les étoiles qui s'y trouvaient en plus grand nombre par sa faute.

De ses doigts tremblants, il tenta d'attraper les siens, ceux qu'il aimait. Mais il se refermèrent sur du vide.

Il serra son poings, ferma les yeux et un hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres. C'était comme si sa voix résonnait dans l'air, lui renvoyant son propre mal-être à la figure.

Au bout d'un temps qui lui parut énormément long, son cri se tût, le laissant dans un silence qu'il allait devoir côtoyer chaque jour.

Tout semblait disparaître, partir en fumée.

Et il la sentit partir. Elle s'envolait rejoindre les cieux, là où il ne la retrouverait jamais. Son âme le quittait aussi.

 

Étonnement, ce manque ne lui fit pas plus mal. Ce vide lui donnait la force de se lever.

Le regard toujours rivé sur les étoiles, il essuya ses larmes, laissant des traînées de cendres sur son visage.

Il souffle nouveau s'insuffla dans ses veines et une bulle se forma autour de lui, le coupant du monde.

 

Sa marche fût assurée et déterminée. Il monta sur sa moto et enfila son casque.

Il enclencha le moteur et partit.

Il ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas voir le monde qu'il abandonnait. Son monde.

Car il savait qu'il laissait tout derrière lui. Sa vie entière avait cessé d'exister. Il avait cesser d'exister.

 

Quand l'air pur lui fouetta le visage, il inspira profondément et rien n'était aussi important pour lui à ce moment là.

Le destin pouvait lui réserver ce qu'il voulait et se jouer de lui.

Cela lui importait peu.

 

Car il respirait encore.

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

Stiles était encore en train de regarder une vidéo de Wilk. C'était sa favorite et il ne s'en lassait jamais. Tout le fascinait. Le paysage. L'exploit. La beauté du sport.

Mais surtout l'homme.

 

Le voir surfer cette vague de Madagascar, le vent faisant flotter ses cheveux bruns et son corps fléchis pour garder l'équilibre sur la planche, rien n'était plus beau. L'air détaché de Wilk, comme si tout ça n'était pas extraordinaire a accomplir, le laissait toujours sans voix.

 

Lui qui n'avait jamais quitté sa ville, bien qu'il n'eut plus personne dans sa vie pour le forcer a rester, il se sentait tout petit à coté de son idole.

 

Stiles était un fan inconditionnel de l'athlète, si bien qu'il pouvait passer des heures à faire des recherches sur lui, oubliant de manger et de dormir.

Mais à chaque fois, il se heurtait au même mur. Celui du vide. Car il n'y avait rien à propos de Wilk. Personne ne semblait connaître son vrai nom ou bien son lieu de résidence. Comme s'il était apparu d'un coup, deux ans auparavant, laissant son passé derrière lui.

 

Et bien qu'internet fût peuplé de fans, de vidéos et de photos de Wilk, ce dernier n'avait aucun contact avec les gens. Il n'existait aucune interview, au plus grand malheur de Stiles. Populaire par ses actes et ses exploits, Wilk semblait pourtant ne pas être conscient de sa notoriété. Il semblait au dessus de tout ça.

 

Stiles zooma sur le visage de son athlète favoris, détaillant l'air libre qui était peint sur ses traits, comme s'il touchait le nirvana, tout simplement. C'était ça que Stiles lui enviait par dessus tout. Sa liberté, sa capacité d'être une sorte de dieu qui se satisfait d'adrénaline.

 

Mais il enviait aussi énormément la personne qui avait réussi à parler a son idole, lui soutirant son surnom. Il aurait tellement voulu parler, le connaître et assister a ses exploits, pour peut être, être libre aussi.

 

Chaque jours il vivait par procuration, observant toujours les mêmes vidéos de Wilk, remerciant les chanceux qui l’apercevaient aux quatre coins du monde, accomplissant des véritables beauté en matière de sports extrêmes.

 

Chaque jours il rageait d'être si peu voyageur et si casanier, de ne pas sortir de son nid et de travailler chez lui. Répétant la même routine, inlassablement.

 

Chaque jour il était emmuré dans le silence. Après le décès de son père, il se retrouvait seul. Se levant seul, mangeant seul, dormant seul.

 

Chaque jour, c'était la même chose, même si voir Wilk lui faisait du bien.

 

Mais ce jour là fût différent. Ce jour là, en cliquant sur le lien de la nouvelle vidéo sur le compte officiel des fans de Wilk, Stiles ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait faire.

 

Il regarda la vidéo jusqu'à la fin, s'époustouflant devant la beauté de la descente a snowboard de l'athlète, comme s'il suivait un tracé qui avait était créé pour lui. Ses mouvements fluides firent sourire Stiles.

 

La vidéo prit fin, laissant son écran noir et son sourire figé. Il regarda la description, disant que la vidéo avait été prise au Mont Blanc, a peine une heure auparavant.

 

Ce jour là fût différent. Stiles se leva, respira un bon coup et il n'en fallu pas plus pour que sa décision soit prise. Il chercha sa valise, enfournant tous les vêtements qu'il possédait, prenant tout le contenu de son armoire. Tout rentra par miracle tandis qu'il fermait son ordinateur pour le coincer sous son bras.

 

Il descendit ses escaliers à la course, comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis son enfance. Il regarda sa maison, ce lieu de souvenir, tel un musée de sa vie.

Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture et partit. Laissant tout derrière lui.

 

En roulant vers l'aéroport, il avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes qui lui poussaient dans le dos et plus rien ne lui importait plus que d'aller trouver Wilk, au Mont Blanc en France.

 

Un souffle nouveau s'empara de lui. Il commençait à la sentir. Cette grisante et magique sensation de liberté.

 

Il prit une grande inspiration. Il ne le savait pas encore, mais sa nouvelle vie venait de commencer.

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

Il revivait cette impression a chaque fois. Cette sensation de bonheur pur, d'extase intense. Celle qu'il avait ressenti la première fois qu'il avait vu Wilk descendre sur une piste enneigée au Mont Blanc, trois ans plus tôt.

 

Il sentait toujours ses doigts trembler de plaisir et il était transcendé par la beauté qui émanait de Wilk.

 

Quand il s'était précipité au Mont Blanc, son plan était simplement de rencontrer son idole et de lui parler. Il n'avait pas vu plus loin. Pas pensé a sa soif, son besoin devenu vital de voir les exploits de Wilk. Il lavait vu et tout son corps s'était raidi, son souffle s'était coupé tandis qu'il le voyait, descendant une montagne a toute vitesse, son éternel air libre sur le visage.

 

Alors il ne s'était pas résolu a aller lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Au lieu de quoi, il le suivit partout. Il arrivait toujours a se faufiler derrière lui, comme une ombre, allant où il allait.

 

Et pour être honnête, il était doué. Il avait posté toutes ses vidéos de Wilk sous la toile, créant sa propre chaîne. Chaque jours, il recevait les remerciements de milliers d'internautes. Malgré lui, il fût aussi connu et se surnomma Lis. Les fans de Wilk se multipliaient de jours en jours, et il était le seul a le suivre à la trace.

 

Il savait que sa vie avait changé. Il n'avait rêvé a quelque chose d'aussi gros, merveilleux. Il était partit, laissant son confort, sa routine pour la troquer contre l'aventure, l'étonnement et la vie au jour le jour.

 

Il se sentait aussi plus fort, comme plus mature. En tout cas c'est la réflexion qu'il se fit alors qu'il était assis en tailleur sur son lit d’hôtel, regardant sa dernière vidéo de Wilk en plein parcourt de moto cross à Swing Arm City aux Etats-Unis.

 

Il avait voyagé, au moins pour une vie entière, du Venezuela où Wilk avait risqué sa vie en grimpant la roche de la cascade d'Angel Falls, à la Suisse où son cœur s'était arrêté de battre en voyant Wilk faire du base jumping. Tout en passant par Hawaii, où son idole avait de nouveau prouvé ses compétences en matière de surf à risque.

 

Tout ça ne faisait que renforcer son sentiment de reconnaissance envers Wilk, et bien qu'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, petit à petit, son adoration se transformait en autre chose.

Il était amoureux.

Amoureux de cette liberté, de ces paysages, de ses expériences uniques, de ses rencontres.

De Wilk.

 

Il s'ébroua et regarda l'heure. Il s'activa pour être sur d'arriver à temps à l'aéroport. Avec l'expérience, il arrivait à connaître les habitudes de Wilk et à toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur lui pour ne pas se faire semer. Une fois sa valise bouclée, il quitta les lieux après quelques dernières photos du paysage et monta dans un taxi. Il se prit a rêver, cherchant la prochaine destination.

Car tout se jouait à l'aéroport. Il ne savait rien du lieux où il allait avant que son idole n'achète son billet.

 

Alors il était là, debout prêt de l'entrée de l'aéroport. Il était positionné de manière à ce que les personnes rentrantes ne le voient pas. Il s'adossa au mur et patienta, songeant à la nouvelle terre qu'il allait bientôt fouler grâce a son athlète favoris.

Il ne pu pas plus s'égarer dans ses pensées, car ce dernier franchit les portes, traînant sa valise derrière lui.

Il avait une démarche assurée, un pas duquel émanait une forte confiance en soi et un visage serein, posé, qui donnait l'impression qu'une grande sagesse l'habitait.

 

Stiles le détailla, comme toujours, et s'en voulu de ne pas être aussi sportif que lui. Il était frêle et mince, tandis que Wilk était musclé et magnifique. Cette observation fit rire Stiles, qui se trouvait stupide de penser comme ça. Car comment un homme aux multiples exploits pouvaient être autre que musclé, possédant un physique taillé pour le sport extrême ? Wilk avait la parfaite physionomie pour pratiquer son art, et Stiles, celle qui est offerte a ceux qui sont nés pour l'admirer.

 

Quand Stiles se concentra, il aperçut que Wilk l'avait de beaucoup devancé et il dû s'activer pour ne pas le perdre de vue. L'athlète venait d'acheter son billet d'avion et passait déjà le portique d'enregistrement. Stiles dû courir pour ne pas perdre de temps et acheta son billet, en partance pour...

 

Il regarda l'écran au dessus du guichet pour connaître sa destination et récupéra son due, puis enregistra ses bagages, tout en garant un œil sur Wilk. Il fit le plus rapidement possible et quand il passa enfin le portique, il soupira de soulagement. C'était fait, il avait de nouveau réussi. C'était bête a dire, mais chaque fois, c'était une sorte de challenge pour lui.

Il se remit de sa petite victoire et quand ses yeux cherchèrent Wilk dans la salle d'attente avant embarquement, son cœur rata un battement.

 

Il n'était pas la. Il eu beau passer en revue tous les visages présents, aucun ne correspondaient à celui de son beau brun athlétique. Il décida de ne pas se laisser envahir par la peur et de se calmer. Se brouiller les idées ne l'aurait pas aidé a réfléchir.

C'était t-il trompé ? Était-ce possible ?

Il porta sa main a sa poche pour de récupérer son billet d'avion, afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur.

Mais ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Il écarquilla les yeux et fouilla toutes ses poches, ahuri. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Il commença a sentir le poison de la panique se rependre dans ses veines tandis qu'il revenait sur ses pas pour retrouver son billet.

Il chercha même la où il n'était pas passé, bien trop désespéré pour s'en rendre compte.

 

C'était finit. Son rêve avait prit fin. Il avait échoué, après ce long et beau parcourt. Tout s’arrêtait là. Il leva les yeux au plafond pour ne pas se laisser submerger par la vagues de tristesse qui menaçait de le faire pleurer. Au bout d'une minute, ça allait mieux.

Parce qu'il pouvait tout simplement attendre et quand une nouvelle vidéo de Wilk serait postée sur la toile, il irait le rejoindre. Comme toujours. Ce n'était pas sans espoir, même si le brun allait beaucoup lui manquer.

 

Il baissa les yeux, déterminé et calmé. Son souffle se coupa et ses yeux s'agrandirent devant la surprise et le choc.

 

Il était la. Debout, juste devant lui. Un sourire aux lèvres. Beau et magnifique. Comme un souffle de printemps qui fait flotter les feuilles des arbres. Il était la. Parfait.

C'était Wilk.

 

Ce dernier lui tendit quelque chose et Stiles le prit, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose. Son cerveau subissait le pire burn out de sa vie et plus aucune pensée ne véhiculait dans sa tête. Il était vide, et il avait surtout l'air d'un con. Il baissa le regard sur ce que lui avait confié son idole et ce fût ce qui le reconnecta avec la réalité.

Son billet d'avion. Wilk venait de lui rapporter son précieux césame.

 

Un sourire étira sa bouche tandis qu'il regardait Wilk avec bonheur. Il serra son billet entre ses doigts et lança :

 

«Putain ! Merci beaucoup, Wi- »

 

Il eu la présence d'esprit de s’arrêter a temps pour ne pas se griller et termina sa phrase une demi-seconde plus tard.

 

« ..Monsieur. »

 

Et Stiles eu l'impression que Wilk s’empêchait de rire, parce que tout dans son regard trahissait son amusement. Stiles ne sût pas comment interpréter cette réaction. Cependant, ce qu'il savait, c'est que c'était l'occasion en or de parler avec l'homme qui régissait sa vie depuis maintenant un bon moment.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui confesser la passion qu'il avait pour lui, l'amour pour ses cascades et toutes la gratitude qu'il avait envers lui pour le faire vivre tout ça.

Au lieu de quoi, ces mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge, en laissant d'autres s'échapper :

 

« Encore merci. Au revoir, Monsieur. »

 

Et il le fit. Comme le plus crétin des débiles, il se tourna, faisant dos à l'homme qu'il respectait le plus sur terre, bien trop intimidé pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il fit quelques pas en avant, ressassant sa bêtise et priant pour que tout ça disparaisse de l'esprit du brun. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de-

 

« Voyons, je penses qu'on peut s'appeler par nos surnoms. N'est-ce pas, Lis ? »

 

Ce fût le deuxième burn out de la journée. Le cours des pensées de Stiles s'était violemment stoppé tandis que son corps était suspendu dans une marche désormais immobile. _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 

Il entendit des pas dans son dos et Wilk vint de nouveau lui faire face, son stupide sourire toujours collé aux lèvres. Il pencha la tête sur le coté, comme pour détailler Stiles et continua :

 

« A force de me sentir suivis partout, j'ai finis par remarquer une ombre derrière moi. Toujours là, jamais absente. Et a en juger par ta réaction, je penses que j'ai vu juste en misant sur toi. »

 

Stiles mit une seconde pour assimiler le fait que Wilk l'avait démasqué depuis un moment et qu'a présent, il se jouait de lui. Il avait battit un mythe autour de Wilk, et tant que personne ne venait le détruire, tout allait bien. Mais si le héro du mythe lui même venait tout gâcher, il ne répondait plus de rien. Il vissa son regard dans celui du brun, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils.

 

«Vous devez faire erreur, Monsieur. »

 

Et dans une audace qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner contenance. Son geste arracha un autre sourire a Wilk. Maudit sourire parfait qui donnait envie a Stiles de tout donner pour pouvoir suivre ses pas.

 

« Ne joue pas à l'idiot. Je sais que tu me suis partout. Tu penses être discret, mais tu es loin de passer aussi inaperçu que tu le crois. Tu rigoles souvent tout seul, tu l'a encore fais tout a l'heure. »

 

Stiles se rongea les méninges pour essayer de se rappeler de ça, mais rien ne lui vint. Il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir fait ça.

 

« Entre ça et la notoriété de Lis sur internet, internaute qui semble être toujours au bon endroit au bon moment pour me filmer, je penses que même un idiot aurait comprit. »

 

Stiles voulut démentir, mais rien de vint. Parce que Wilk avait raison. En tout point. Et ça lui faisait mal au cul de l'admettre. Il voulait rester discret et secret, vivant son rêve a sa manière. Pas se faire bousculer par son idole pour se rendre compte que ce n'est qu'un crétin prétentieux.

 

« En ajoutant le fait que ton billet d'avion est pour le Népal tout comme le mien, c'est sans surprise. Qui est prit qui croyait prendre, Lis. »

 

Wilk se pencha sur Stiles, comme pour lui dire un secret et murmura sur le ton de la confidence :

 

«Je sais encore ce qu'est internet, et quand j'y vois des vidéos de moi, j'arrive à faire le lien avec le jeune homme qui semble toujours aller aux mêmes endroits que moi, en même temps. Je suis doué en sport mais pas stupide, Lis. »

 

Dire que les oreilles dudit Lis étaient rouges aurait été un euphémisme. Elles frôlaient le cramoisi. Stiles ne savait pas s'il avait honte de s'être fait démasquer de la sorte, ou s'il se sentait heureux que son idole l'ai remarqué, lui entre tous.

Wilk se redressa et le gratifia d'un denier sourire, avant de souffler avec une infinie gentillesse :

 

« Je te souhaite un bon voyage au Népal, Lis. Profite bien. Et si tu veux, viens me voir. »

 

Il sembla tilter en prononçant ces mots car il ajouta, un peu incertain :

 

« Enfin, me voir oui.. Mais viens me parler, quoi... »

 

Stiles le dévisagea, incrédule. Wilk affichait une mine gênée et c'est la première fois qu'il voyait ça sur le visage du brun. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de le regarder partir, fixant son dos tandis qu'il s'éloignait de lui, pas après pas.

Il se pinça l'avant bras. Rien.

Il ne rêvait pas.

Wilk lui avait rendu son billet d'avion.

Wilk lui avait bel et bien parlé.

Wilk lui avait proposé de venir discuter avec lui.

Quoi que, sur cette dernière partie, Stiles n'était pas sûr que ses oreilles ne soient pas parties dans un délire d'autosatisfaction pour lui faire entendre exactement ce qu'il voulait voir sortir de la bouche du brun.

 

Son trajet en avion se passa exactement comme ça. Lui se pinçant inlassablement pour être sur que tout ça était bien réel. Il se pinçait d'ailleurs de partout, ne voulant pas fausser la donne en se retenant a un seul endroit. Il avait donc l'air du plus parfait des nazes, a se pincer partout durant le vol. Tellement que sa voisine le regardait d'un œil à la fois inquiet et désapprobateur.

Mais en même temps, il n'y pouvait rien. _Wilk, Wilk, Wilk_. Le surnom résonnait en boucle dans son esprit, comme un rythme dont on ne se défait jamais.

 

Il avait rêvé de cette rencontre. Bien des fois. Fantasmant en se disant que ce serait devant un paysage des plus merveilleux et que Wilk lui sourirait gentiment.

 

Il pouffa en se rendant compte que la différence entre le rêve et sa réalité ne pouvait pas être plus grande. Et il se rappela ce que lui avait dit Wilk : « Tu rigoles souvent tout seul, tu l'a encore fais tout a l'heure. ». Et force était d'admettre qu'il avait raison, encore une fois. Il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte et se demanda s'il le faisait souvent. Et un autre constat s'imposa a lui.

Si Wilk s'était rendu compte de ça, c'est qu'il avait dû l'observer, lui aussi.

 

Stiles se frappa le front avec la paume de la main, s'attirant un nouveau regard réprobateur de sa voisine. Il s'était exposé à la vue de Wilk sous ses pires angles, sans même le savoir. L'univers entier était témoin du fait que Stiles avait tendance a se négliger, ou du moins, à ne pas toujours se mettre en valeur. Il portait toujours l'une de son immense collection de chemise a carreaux. Il baissa les yeux et constata qu'a cet instant même, il en portait une. Soupir et lamentations pour Stiles qui espérait ne pas s'être rendu trop ridicule aux yeux de Wilk.

 

Parce que s'il avait d'abord pensé que l'athlète était un con égocentrique -sourire satisfait et arrogance oblige-, la suite de ses paroles laissait entendre qu'il n'en était rien. Comme s'il était timide et légèrement réservé. Pas du tout comme Stiles se l'était imaginé. Mais ça lui plaisait énormément. Parce que ça lui offrait une autre facette de Wilk. Et que c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Alors il tenta de rassembler son courage pour se motiver à aller lui parler au Népal.

 

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

Tout ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu, et Stiles se retrouvait devant un bon gros dilemme. Que faire ? Accepter et prendre le risque de passer pour un nul, ou bien refuser et passer pour une mauviette ?

Il fixait Wilk avec intensité, ce dernier lui rendant son regard. Le silence s'étirait entre eux, tandis que Stiles réfléchissait à quelle réponse il allait donner a la proposition de Wilk. C'était sortit de nul part et il c'était immédiatement lancé dans un débat intérieur a grande échelle. Car, merde, fallait l'avouer, il rêvait de faire ça avec lui. Ça faisait même partie des choses qu'il se voyait faire main dans la main avec le brun.

 

Mais, parce il y avait un mais, s'il acceptait, ce serait sa première fois. Et il n'était pas sur de vouloir flipper comme un gamin devant Wilk. Parce qu'il allait flipper, c'était évident. Aussi compréhensif et attentif que Wilk pourrait être, il aurait le ventre contracté de peur. Et la peur, c'était pas son truc. Vraiment pas.

 

Wilk sembla s'impatienter car il pianotait des doigts sur la table, comme pour faire comprendre a Stiles qu'il n'avait pas que ça a foutre que d'attendre qu'il daigne lui donner une réponse.

Mais, bordel, c'était pas anodin comme proposition ? S'attendait-il vraiment a ce qu'il accepte comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

 

« Je suis d'accord. Faisons-le. »

 

 

_**Quelques heures auparavant...** _

 

 

A peine arrivé au Népal, Stiles avait laissé son corps le guider dans sa routine habituelle, a savoir, suivre Wilk.

Mais cette fois ci, tout était différent. Il voyait clairement que le brun se retournait de temps en temps pour le chercher du regard, et quand il l'apercevait, il lui souriait gentiment. A chaque fois, Stiles recevait une décharge dans la poitrine, parce que sérieusement ? Son idole était la, en chair et en os, en train de lui sourire avec nonchalance, comme s'ils étaient de vieux potes de fac. Et ça ne pouvait pas plus le perturber. Il ne comprenait pas cette attitude amicale et rejeta l'idée que Wilk puisse _réellement_ vouloir lui parler. Se disant qu'il avait seulement fait preuve de courtoisie en lui proposant de discuter.

 

Il s'installa dans le même hôtel que Wilk, bien évidemment, et guettait sans cesse les couloirs et entrées, cherchant l'heureux élu afin de le suivre.

Et il n'eut pas a attendre beaucoup. Le brun déboucha d'une allée, un gros sac de sport vert sous le bras, l'allure sereine et décontractée. Stiles se fit tout petit pour ne pas qu'il le remarque et cela sembla marcher. Wilk poursuivit sa route et s'engouffra a l'extérieur de l'hôtel d'une marche rapide. Stiles attrapa son matos -caméscope HD, sac a dos remplie de bouffe et de quoi survivre en cas de pépin- et se lança après lui.

 

Après un long trajet a travers le Népal, dont les paysages et couleurs l'émerveillèrent, il comprit où Wilk allait. Et il eut instantanément peur pour lui. Il espérait se tromper, mais même avec le peu de connaissance qu'il avait sur l'athlète, il savait qu'il avait raison. Il s'en mordit la lèvre. Il allait douiller, souffrant en regardant Wilk, la terreur retournant ses tripes. Mais il ne pouvait que se prosterner devant le courage du brun qui osait toutes les folies.

Parce que faire du base jumping sur l'Himalaya, c'était pas a la portée de tous. Il en fallait une sacrée paire, quand même. Et Wilk l'avait, assurément.

 

Stiles s'installa aux pieds de la chaîne de montagne, sachant parfaitement d'où son idole allait sauter. Du point culminant. Et donc, par déduction, de l'Everest. Et cela arracha un soupir d’effrois a Stiles. 8848 mètres d'altitude, rien que ça.

Il se cala confortablement, croulant sous les épaisseurs de tissus pour se protéger du froid puissant et patienta. C'est tout ce qu'il lui restait a faire. Sa caméra était prête et il se tenait sur le qui vive. Il ne fallait pas rater le départ, il fallait être attentif.

 

Des heures passèrent, et Stiles luttait contre le coup de barre. Quand il aperçut un sac vert en haut du pic, ses yeux s’ouvrirent en grand et il était de nouveau parfaitement éveillé. Il espérait que Wilk n'était pas trop crevé par sa montée de plusieurs heures. Monter l'Everest, c'était déjà pas de la tarte, alors en plus enchaîner ça avec un saut à grande altitude, fallait vraiment être prêt mentalement. Une fois de plus, Stiles l'envia de toutes ses forces. Parce qu'il n'oserait jamais faire un truc pareil, aussi risqué.

 

Il se saisit de son caméscope et le positionna en direction de Wilk, commençant a filmer. Ce dernier se reposa quelques minutes, l'abreuvant légèrement avant de se lancer dans ses préparatifs. Il enfila sa combinaison et vérifia que tout était parfaitement en place. Puis il se pencha au bord de la montagne, jaugeant la distance avec le sol ainsi que la puissance du vent. Les conditions de saut étaient parfaites. Sans préavis, il s'élança, arrachant une mini crise cardiaque a Stiles qui le filmait d'en bas.

 

Il n'en perdit pas une miette et suivait la trajectoire effectuée par le brun, zoomant sur lui pour une meilleur qualité. Malgré la grosse paire de lunettes noires qui prenait place sur le visage de Wilk, Stiles pouvait aisément voir sa concentration et sa détermination. Et quand un sourire se fraya sur les lèvres de l'athlète, l'écho se produisit sur celles de Stiles.

C'était celui là qu'il préférait. Il était là. Cet air de liberté absolue, d'observer le monde d'un autre oeil, le redécouvrant plus beau que jamais, vivant l'instant présent avec un rythme cardiaque effréné. C'était celui là même qui avait fait chavirer le cœur de Stiles la première fois. Et c'était cet air la qu'affichait Wilk à ce moment là.

 

Et Stiles ne pût qu'en tomber encore plus amoureux.

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

Il observa Wilk avec peine, se voyant se dépatouiller avec son matériel alors qu'il devait être au bord de l'épuisement. Son corps bougea sans qu'il ne lui en donne l'ordre et il rejoignit son idole avec quelques foulées. Son caméscope bien rangé et son sac sur le dos, il s'approcha de Wilk qui se redressa en le voyant arriver. Un sourire fatigué l'accueillit, lui réchauffant le cœur.

 

« Après avoir traversé la planète entière pour me suivre, tu te décides enfin a venir me parler au Népal ? » demanda joyeusement Wilk, bien que sa voix fusse faible.

 

« En fait, je viens te proposer mon aide. » rétorqua Stiles, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais je peux te laisser dans la mouise, si tu y tiens. »

 

Il ne savait même pas d'où c'était sortit. Mais c'était sortit. Et apparemment, même Wilk ne s'y attendait pas car il le dévisagea un court instant, étonné. Il haussa un sourcil amusé et répondit :

 

« C'est que tu prends de l'assurance, Lis ! » puis il lui tendit sa combinaison après l'avoir retirée. « Tu peux porter ça, si tu veux. Après tout, le me tape tout le boulot tandis que tu récoltes les lauriers, alors c'est un faible prix à payer. »

 

Il ramassa le reste de ses affaires, et enclencha la marche, Stiles sur les talons.

 

« Quoi ? » demanda Stiles. « Quels lauriers ?

 

« Eh bien, je me mets en danger dans ses activités sportives assez extrêmes, et toi tu te caches derrière ta caméra, récoltant les remerciements du public. » répondit Wilk sur un ton léger, qui laissait transparaître qu'il ne disait pas tout ça sérieusement.

 

Stiles rigola et Wilk le regarda un instant avant de se reconcentrer sur son chemin.

 

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de te mettre en danger, ne fais pas comme si je t'y avais forcé » le taquina Stiles.

 

Et il se demandait comment la situation avait pu autant changer. Il était la, a lui porter sa combinaison, parlant avec lui avec un naturel a tout épreuves, alors que peu de temps avant, il était a des années lumières de même oser y rêver. Bon si, il y rêvait, mais il gardait ça bien enfermé au fond de son cœur, sachant que ça n'aurait jamais lieu. Erreur.

Mais tout ça lui sembla tout a coup tellement simple. Parler avec Wilk comme s'il l'avait toujours fait, échangeant des banalités et des piques affectueuses. Tout cela ajouta une dernière question au tableau des énigmes existentielles de sa vie : _C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

 

Cependant il fût coupé court dans ses tentatives de réponses par la voix grave de Wilk qui le ramena sur la plancher des vaches, en plein cœur du Népal :

 

« Arrêtes de te prendre la tête, Lis. A trop se questionner, on finit par se perdre. Sourit et profite. On a qu'une seule vie. »

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

 

De retour a l’hôtel, Stiles avait accompagné Wilk jusqu'à sa chambre pour lui déposer son matériel. Alors qu'il allait partir après avoir reçu les remerciements de son idole, le brun le rattrapa.

 

« Dîner, ce soir. Restaurant de l’hôtel. 21h. Table numéro 11. Sois a l'heure. »

 

Et avant que Stiles n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Wilk s'engouffra dans sa chambre, refermant la porte sur un jeune garçon paumé qui ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il venait de se passer. Le choc passé, il jeta un coup d’œil a sa montre. 19h27. Il avait le temps de se prendre la tête. Soupirant de soulagement, il rejoignit sa chambre.

 

Il s'échoua sur le lit, fatigué, épuisé et éreinté. Puis il rigola tout seul en se disant qu'il était dans un état pareil alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, alors que Wilk trouvait encore la force de bouger et de l'inviter a dîner alors qu'il avait sauté de l'Everest après l'avoir gravit.

 

L'inviter à dîner. Stiles ne rêvait pas. Toujours pas. Définitivement pas.

Lui. Wilk. Autour d'un repas, dans un pays paumé en Asie. Et malgré la force qu'il m'y a se forcer pour se dire que c'était une situation étrange entre deux parfaits inconnus, rien n'y faisait. Parce que c'était en parti un mensonge. Stiles avait l'impression de connaître Wilk depuis des années déjà. Des heures et des heures a l’observer, le suivre, et l'aduler, ça compte ?

 

Il se leva et alla récupérer son caméscope pour poster sa vidéo sur jour sur les internets et laisser les fans se faire plaisir avec les images de Wilk. Après tout, il savait ce que c'était que de devoir attendre avant de pouvoir se régaler les yeux avec les beautés sportives réalisées par le plus bel athlète du moment. Chose faite, il éteignit son ordinateur ainsi que sa caméra, se concentrant sur quelque chose de plus important pour sa survit. Sa tenue.

 

Il était totalement proscrit de se montrer dans une chemise a carreaux. Interdit. Il fouilla longuement sa valise, balançant chaque vêtements non concluant par dessus son épaule, se retrouvant dans une marre d'habits échoués au sol. Une fois la totalité de sa valise éparpillée a ses pieds, il se rendit a l'évidence : c'était pas ce soir là qu'il allait montrer a Wilk que son stalker avait la classe. Parce que bon, voyager dans le monde entier avec pour seul bagage une grosse valise rouge, accueillant quelques guenilles usées et un nécessaire de survie en terrain hostile -comprendre taser, tapette a mouches, crème solaire et aspivenin-, bah c'était pas si simple. Il achetait les habits sur place la plupart du temps, afin de s’acclimater à la température locale, lui permettant de visiter tout en gardant des souvenirs utiles des pays visités. Et comme l'occasion de s'habiller un peu chic ne s'était pas présentée, il n'avait rien de mieux a porter qu'un simple tee-shirt noir imprimé Star Wars et un pantalon blanc, démodé et défraîchi, tirant vers le blanc cassé. Pas de quoi casser des briques.

 

Cependant fier de sa trouvaille, Stiles se précipita sous la douche après avoir constater qu'il était 20h12. S'activant sous une eau qui restait glaciale pour importe la manœuvre, il souriait tout seul, comme un con, érigeant une liste de tout ce qu'il allait demander a son idole. Il était à la fois impatient et nerveux. La boule qui avait prit place dans son ventre le tiraillait doucement tandis qu'il s'habillait. Il passa simplement une main dans ses cheveux pour les coiffer, ne souhaitant pas tenter de les dompter en vain.

Il était fin prêt.

 

Laissant tous ses habits jonchés sur le sol, il enjamba le tout pour atteindre la porte et se glissa a l'extérieur de la chambre. Il était 20h38. Il avait le temps de flâner dans l'hôtel avant de se mettre a la recherche du restaurant. Et c'est ce qu'il fit.

Les terrasses étaient magnifiques, lui donnant vue sur un paysage atypique des plus colorés. Il ne regrettait vraiment pas d'être parti de son trou a Beacon Hills pour atterrir ici, l'espace d'un moment. Tout était tellement différent avec le recul que lui offrait ses voyages. Il n'avait plus d'endroit a lui, il était devenu nomade. Sa maison, c'était les hôtels et les bicoques perdus qu'ils habitaient de temps a autre, dans des pays ou régions sous développés. Et il s'en contentait très bien.

 

Bien sur, les débuts avaient été durs. Il était allée dans des endroits tellement reculés et improbables qu'il avait cru pénétrer dans un autre monde. Les douches, les lits, le wifi... Tout ça n'existait pas. Seulement le contact humain, faisant des hommes et des femmes une communauté unie et prospère. A 360° de tout ce qu'il avait connu avec les mesquinerie des gens riches de sa ville, de son pays. Là où il avait été, le partage importait beaucoup. Que ce soit le partage d'un repas ou d'une étreinte amicale. Tout ça avait changé sa vie. Tout ça lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa taille dans l'univers. Infime. Minuscule. Telle une étoile dans le ciel, tellement lointaine qu'on ne la voit pas.

Mais il s'était rendu compte que si une deuxième étoile s'associait avec la première, la lumière qu'elles émettaient les rendait sublimes depuis la Terre.

 

Wilk était cette deuxième étoile. Son étoile.

 

21h09.

Merde.

Il avait rêvassé comme une princesse Disney et se retrouvait a la bourre comme un bleu. Il demanda tant bien que mal la direction du restaurant, récoltant des regards perplexes. Forcément, voyager ne rime pas forcément avec le fait d'être polyglotte. Du moins dans le cas de Stiles. Et les pauvre népalais ne comprenaient pas un mot de ses discours bruyants et de ses gesticulations grotesques.

Il trouva enfin le restaurant avec un soupir de soulagement et il s'inquiéta l'espace d'un instant. Et si Wilk était déjà partit ?

 

Il se faufila entre les tables et aperçut que son idole était bien attablé a la numéro 11, le dos droit, jetant des regards dans tous les sens a travers la foule. Stiles l'atteint enfin et s'assit en face de lui, avalant un verre d'eau, assoiffé d'avoir couru dans tout l'hôtel.

 

« 21h23, c'est pas ce que j'appelle être ponctuel, Lis. » le gratifia le brun avec un sourcil haussé.

 

« Eh bien je n'ai jamais dis que je l'étais, n'est ce pas ? » répondit Stiles avec le même haussement de sourcil.

 

Et cette réponse parût suffire à Wilk qui hocha simplement la tête avec un fin sourire, laissant le loisir a Stiles d'observer sa tenue d'un peu plus prêt. Il lâcha un léger soupir de soulagement en voyant que l'athlète portait une tenue aussi décontractée que la sienne, tee-shirt gris et jean noir.

Une serveuse arriva et dans un anglais parfait -quoi qu'on entendait un léger accent-, leur demanda s'ils désiraient un apéritif. Ils optèrent pour un cocktail local a base de jus de citron vert et d'orange, de grenadine et de rhum.

 

« Ce dîner est en quel honneur ? » osa demander Stiles après un long silence.

 

« Te remercier. Pour ton aide de tout à l'heure... » commença Wilk.

 

« Je n'ai rien fais de spécial, pas besoin de- »

 

« Et pour être à mes cotés. » termina le brun, ignorant la tirade du plus jeune.

 

Stiles ne comprenait pas bien ses remerciements, mais une chose était sure, son cœur venait de faire une embardée, tout simplement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour questionner Wilk quand la serveuse revint avec leurs verres et le coupa dans son élan. Il bût une gorgée avant de faire une légèrement grimace en sentant le goût de l'alcool lui brûler les papilles. Wilk trempa simplement ses lèvres dans le verre tout en jetant un coup d’œil vers Stiles.

Ce dernier ouvrit de nouveau la bouche, et comme s'il savait déjà ce qu'il allait lui demander, Wilk précisa :

 

« Je voyage toujours seul. Parce que je suis seul. » et Stiles perçu un éclair de tristesse dans ses yeux tandis qu'il fixait son verre. « C'est parfois pesant. » dit-il en relevant le regard. « Alors savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec moi... »

 

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme pour inciter Stiles a tenter de la terminer. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il observa Wilk, qui avait tout a coup l'air nostalgique et fragile alors qu'il le regardait dans les yeux. Tout ce qu'il traversa son esprit s'échappa de ses lèvres, sans qu'il s'en rende compte :

 

« Pourquoi, Wilk ? Pourquoi es-tu seul ? »

 

Le brun détourna le regard, regardant au loin. Ce n'était pas du tout avec ce genre de questions personnelles qu'il voulait commencer à en apprendre plus sur son idole. Mais ça lui avait échappé. Cependant il ne regrettait pas, car il savait qu'il aurait finit par la poser à un moment ou à un autre. Il attendit en silence, buvant une autre gorgée de son cocktail. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, Wilk se tourna de nouveau vers lui, comme après avoir chassé les mauvais souvenirs de son esprit.

 

« Je n'ai plus personne. » céda t-il d'une voix douce, bien que légèrement teintée d'amertume.

 

Puis il vida son verre d'une traite, comme pour montrer que le sujet était clos et interrogea son fan :

 

«Et toi ? Pourquoi me suivre partout depuis 3 ans ? Et ne jamais être venu me parler ? »

 

Ses yeux pétillaient et Stiles comprit que tout comme lui, Wilk bouillait de questions à son égard. Questions auxquelles il allait se faire un plaisir de répondre. Après tout, à quoi bon mentir à ce stade là ? Il sirota son cocktail pour faire poireauter Wilk et répondit :

 

« Quand je suis partis de chez moi, c'était... C'était une décision totalement spontanée. J'ai voulu.. Comment dire ? J'ai voulu être acteur de mon existence plutôt que de rester spectateur des jours qui s'écoulaient. » il rit tout seul un instant, sous l’œil perplexe de Wilk. « En fait, dis comme ça, ça fait super classe. Mais en vrai, j'étais fou de toi, alors j'ai voulu te rencontrer. »

 

Quand il vit les yeux de Wilk s'écarquiller, il ne comprit pas quelle partie de ses paroles l'avait choqué. Puis il comprit et se fustigea tout seul, pestant contre sa tendance a ne pas réfléchir avant de parler. Il sourit pour rattraper le coup et réajusta :

 

« J'étais, et je reste fan de ce que tu fais. C'est ce que je voulais dire par là. » Wilk se décrispa lentement, l'invitant a poursuivre. « Quant au pourquoi je ne suis venu te parler... » il haussa les épaules, comme un gosse à qui on pose une colle. « Mystère. »

 

La serveuse revint, récupérant leurs verres et prenant leur commande. Totalement perdus, autant l'un que l'autre, ils prirent le premier truc qui semblait pas mal et prièrent en silence pour ne pas le regretter.

Stiles ne laissa pas le temps a l'athlète de le devancé pour les interrogatoires et demanda :

 

« Pourquoi Wilk ? »

 

« Pourquoi Lis ? » enchaîna Wilk, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 

Stiles sourit, satisfait d'autant éveiller la curiosité du brun et posa un coude sur la table pour y appuyer son menton. Il fût en quelque sorte déçu qu'une grande énigme ne réside pas autour de son surnom et avoua :

 

« C'est du polonais. » et a ces mots, il vit clairement Wilk hausser un sourcil intéressé. « Ça veut dire renard. Ma mère me surnommait souvent comme ça quand j'étais petit.»

 

Et bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de baisser les yeux sur la table pour ne pas montrer sa peine à Wilk, il tint bon. L'évocation de ses parents était toujours douloureuse. Mais encore plus celle de sa mère, qu'il avait très peu connue. Wilk le couva du regard, comprenant parfaitement ce que ressentait le plus jeune, connaissant cette douleur.

 

« Que lui ai t-il arrivé ? Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret. » osa t-il.

 

« Elle est morte quand j'étais enfant. Dégénérescence fronto-temporale. »

 

C'était dit. Et Stiles ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si proche du brun alors qu'il le connaissait à peine. C'était à peine croyable. Malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait, il arrivait à lui dire tout ça, et ça le perturbait vraiment. Bien qu'il ai 'connu' Wilk 5 ans auparavant, le découvrant sur le net, il n'en était pourtant pas proche. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression de s'adresser a une vieille connaissance perdue de vue ?

 

« Loup. »

 

Stiles se reconnecta avec la réalité, reprenant conscience du lieu et de la personne qui venait de parler. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

 

« Wilk. Ça veut dire loup en polonais. » conclu ledit Wilk, pour répondre a son interrogation muette.

 

Stiles s'étonna en constatant que tous deux avaient un surnom d'animal. En polonais. Et c'est ce qui l'intrigua le plus. Alors après que la serveuse leur ai déposé leurs plats –deux assiettes de Dal bhat- et deux nouveaux cocktail, il pencha la tête sur le coté et lança :

 

«Ma mère avait des origines polonaises. D'où l'emploi de cette langue. Et toi ? Pourquoi le polonais parmi toutes les langues possibles ? »

 

Et ce fût au tour de Wilk d'hausser les épaules, remuant sa cuillère dans son bol de soupe de lentilles.

 

«J'ai toujours été un peu sauvage et solitaire. Et un jour j'ai vu une émission sur les loups du Gévaudan. Ils ont traduit le mot dans un nombre de langue astronomique, et j'ai aimé 'wilk'. Le lendemain, un type est venu me voir, me félicitant pour mon talent de sportif de l’extrême et me demandant mon nom. C'est tout ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit sur le moment. »

 

Stiles dû se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Parce que c'était vraiment débile comme raison. Bordel, que c'était nul ! Plus il y pensait et plus il avait envie de rire. Pour ne pas vexer Wilk, il baissa le nez dans son Dal bhat -assiette de riz et de soupe de lentilles- pour venir enfourner une cuillère dans sa bouche. Maladresse oblige, il avala de travers et fit passer le tout avec une gorgée de cocktail, sous le regard inquiet du brun.

 

Le reste du repas s'était passé sans encombre, ils avaient partagé un bon moment et enchaîné les cocktails. Parce que bon, ils avaient le droit non ? Se faire plaisir et se laisser aller avec quelqu'un, dans un pays étranger, rien de mieux, non ?

Stiles rigolait bêtement quand Wilk lui raconta les premières fois qu'il avait fait du surf, se cassant la gueule sur la planche, se la prenant dans les dents, avant d'acquérir un vrai niveau.

 

« Je sais vraiment pas comment tu fais ! C'est à la fois super courageux et complètement fou ! Je pourrai jamais faire ça. »

 

Et Wilk dût sentir la pointe de déception dans sa voix car il l'observa une seconde avant de dire :

 

« La prochaine fois, fait le avec moi. »

 

Stiles n'était pas sur de comprendre et hoqueta d'un magnifique :

 

« Hein ? »

 

«Je vais aller au Mexique pour faire un saut en parachute au dessus du Gouffre des Hirondelles. Ne dis pas que tu ne peux pas le faire et saute avec moi. » expliqua Wilk, tout à coup très sérieux.

 

Et c'est là que Stiles lâcha son :

 

« Je suis d'accord. Faisons-le. »

 

 

_**Nous y voici donc...** _

 

 

Et Stiles venait de le faire. Il jura mentalement et s'insulta. Peut être que son esprit était un peu embrumé à cause de l'alcool. Il avait fait ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas faire. Il avait laissé sa bouche prendre le contrôle pour décider a sa place. A moins que ce ne soit son cœur ?

 

Instantanément, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Wilk et Stiles frissonna. Avait-il fait le bon choix ? Celui de lui accorder sa confiance, sans vraiment le connaître ? Wilk semblait plus que satisfait tandis qu'il annonça :

 

« Je savais que tu accepterais. »

 

Il s'approcha doucement de Stiles et posa sa main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, comme pour le rassurer.

 

« Ça va être génial, tu verras ! Je suis certain que tu deviendra accro. Comme moi. »

 

Un grand sentiment d'excitation parcouru le corps de Stiles tandis qu'il comprit que oui, il avait fait le bon choix.

 

Wilk avait payé, comme un bon gentleman et raccompagnait un Stiles tout troublé jusqu'à sa chambre et lui souffla :

 

« Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien se passer, Lis. C'est promis. »

 

Ce dernier hocha simplement la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de Wilk.

 

« Merci. C'était une super soirée. » sourit-il d'une voix légèrement embuée par le sommeil.

 

Le brun n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pendant l'espace d'une seconde, perdu. Puis il aida Stiles à rentrer dans sa chambre et s'installa sur son lit. Il lui retira ses chaussures en souriant, trouvant la situation tout de même assez comique et se redressa pour voir que Stiles dormait déjà comme un bienheureux. Il le couvrit et chercha un bout de papier pour le laisser un mot. En vain. Et scruta la chambre du regard, à l'affût, et son regard tomba sur un objet en particulier.

Il haussa les épaules en se disant : _Pourquoi pas ?_

 

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

 

Posant la main sur son front avec une grimace non retenue, Stiles se redressa lentement. Il avait la tête dans le coaltar et ne savait plus où il était. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se resitua lentement. Chambre d’hôtel. Un mal de crâne lui fit fermer les yeux face à la lumière du jour qui filtrait massivement dans la pièce. Il prit le temps de se relever et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait dormit entièrement habillé.

 

Il chancela doucement, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Mais il stoppa sa route. Oh Mon Dieu ! Il fixa son caméscope HD, posé sur la multitude de vêtements qui jonchait le sol, comme si on l'avait mit là exprès. Et tout lui revint. Son dîner avec Wilk et sa proposition. Il se laissa glisser par terre comme une serpillière, s'énervant contre lui même, s'en voulant de s'être endormis comme ça alors qu'il avait son idole sous le coude.

 

Et plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, il attrapa sa caméra, l'allumant pour se regarder sa dernière vidéo de Wilk, espérant se donner de la force avant de devoir aller lui faire face. Mais lorsqu'il appuya sur play, ce ne fût pas l'Everest qu'il vit, mais un gros plan sur un tee-shirt gris. Il fronça les sourcils, perdu.

 

La silhouette s'écarta et il put voir le visage de Wilk, souriant bêtement, s'asseyant devant le lit de Stiles. Alors que Stiles y était !

 

«  _Désolé d'avoir recourt à un tel stratagème, mais je n'ai pas trouvé de quoi écrire ! Je voulais juste te dire que par rap_ - » et il s'interrompit, tandis qu'un immense ronflement résonna dans la pièce.

 

Wilk se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler et fixa de nouveau l'objectif.

«  _Par rapport au saut en parachute au Mexique, ne te fais pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tout._  » termina t-il en baissant la voix, afin de ne pas réveiller Stiles.

 

Puis l'athlète haussa un sourcil amusé et continua :

 

«  _Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez agent Lis, et je sais que vous le ferez, c'est de me rejoindre à Guadelajara, au Mexique, disons..._  » il baissa les yeux vers sa montre et releva le nez en souriant. «  _Disons demain après-midi, vers 15h. Ça te laisse le temps de dormir._  » Et comme pour attester ses dires, on entendit un nouveau ronflement sonore dans son dos.

 

Wilk ne retint pas son rire cette fois et il conclu :

 

«  _A demain, Lis._  » Il s'approcha de l'objectif, de manière a ce que l'on ne puisse voir que ses yeux, et termina. «  _Ne sois pas en retard cette fois ci._  »

 

Et cela sonna comme une douce menace aux oreilles déjà rougit de honte de Stiles. Il aurait bien aimé pouvoir creuser un trou dans le sol afin de s'y plonger, fuyant le sourire moqueur de Wilk alors qu'il ronflait comme un camion. Il avait la poisse. C'était certain.

Il laissa son regard divaguer vers la fenêtre, rêvant de voir pousser des ailes dans son dos pour s'envoler au loin et ne plus avoir à penser à cette malchance. Il volerait tout le jour pour...

 

Le jour. Le jour. Le jour ! Il faisait déjà jour ! Il s'empressa de regarder l'heure et vit avec soulagement qu'il était 8h22. Il soupire quitta ses lèvres tandis qu'il se leva et s'activa. Cette fois ci, pas question de décevoir Wilk. Il allait se montrer à l'heure, remonter à bloc !

Il enfourna tout ses habits en pèle-mêle dans sa valise et prit une rapide douche avant de partir à la course. Il sortit du l'hôtel en courant et héla un taxi dans la rue. Direction l'aéroport.

Il allait rejoindre Wilk au Mexique. Et rien d'autre ne pouvait lui procurer ce sentiment de bonheur intense qui se manifestait dans tout son corps. Il en avait même des picotements au bout des doigts.

C'était magique.

C'était un rêve.

C'était sa vie.

 

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

 

Il arpentait les rues de Guadelajara depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais il n'apercevait toujours pas Wilk. Minute après minute, le stress montait, laissant son esprit divaguer a toutes sortes de raisons.

Peut être que le vol de Wilk s'était crashé en plein milieu de l'océan, rendant les recherches des survivants encore plus dures que possibles, alors que ceux-ci se noyaient dans l'eau bien trop salée de leur dernière demeure.

Peut être que Wilk avait soudainement appris qu'il avait un enfant et s'entait empressé d'aller le récupérer, abandonnant sa vie dangereuse pour l'élever.

Peut être qu'il s'était simplement moqué de Stiles, le prenant pour un dégonflé et décidant d'aller ailleurs afin de le semer une bonne fois pour toute.

Ou peut être qu'il était encore au Népal, prenant son repas à l'une des grandes terrasses de l'hôtel, souriant à cette belle journée sans son stalker invétéré.

Peut être...

 

Il préféra s’arrêter net, ce genre de pensées de l'aidant vraiment pas a se motiver. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas que cela se réalise. Il ne voulait pas perdre Wilk. Et ce fût la deuxième fois qu'il ressentit ça. Comme la fois à l'aéroport, où il pensait s'être trompé.

Il était perdu. Seul et désespérément perdu sans son guide. Il s'adossa à un mur, faisant fit du bruit et des mouvements environnant, tandis que son propre monde tanguait.

Il se laissa tomber au sol, calant sa valise a côté de lui. Il passa une main sur son visage désemparé, comme pour se soustraire à la vue de l'univers qui le voyait dans cet état.

Lui même voulait fuir. Fuir cette sensation horrible d'être abandonné par la personne qui compte le plus.

S'était stupide de se prendre la tête pou si peu, pourtant il ne put se résoudre à penser que ce n'était rien. Pendant si longtemps, il s'était reposé sur la force de Wilk sans que ce dernier ne le sache, profitant du chemin tracé devant pour ne pas trébucher et tomber. Il avait laissé le brun guider le moindre de ses pas, et alors qu'il s'en rendait compte, son mentor venait de le lâcher tout seul dans la nature, sans une notice à suivre. Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un sanglot.

 

« Bah alors, t'as perdu ton chemin ? » demanda jovialement une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien depuis quelques jours.

 

Il releva le nez, sceptique, ne voulant pas trop espérer. Et quand ses yeux c'étaient posés sur le visage amical de Wilk, il s'était aussitôt levé pour vérifier. Était-ce bien le vrai ou le fruit de son imagination ? Il s'approcha de Wilk qui gardait son fin sourire et pinça sa joue, testant la véracité de la vision. En attendant la plainte de Wilk, il soupira de soulagement et sera son athlète dans ses bras.

 

Il était là, il était bien là.

 

Il ne sût pas combien de temps il garda ses bras entouré autour du coup de Wilk, le gardant fébrilement contre lui pour remédier à la peur qu'il avait eu de le perdre, mais à aucun moment Wilk ne le repoussa. Et ça suffisait à lui rendre le sourire. Il n'avait pas rêvé et le brun ne l'avait pas laissé tomber. C'était le plus important.

 

Du moins, ce fût le plus important, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que l'étreinte publique qu'il offrait à Wilk durait depuis un moment déjà. Il rougit instantanément, prenant conscience de son geste. Il défit sa prise et s'écarta doucement de l'athlète, jaugeant sa réaction.

Wilk se contenta de le regarder dans les yeux, à la fois touché et compréhensif. Il affichait la mine de quelqu'un qui comprend tout à fait ce que cela fait de se sentir abandonné et seul au monde. L'échange de regard dura quelques minutes avant que Wilk ne brise le silence, ses yeux dérivant derrière Stiles :

 

« Ta valise. »

 

Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite et se tourna pour regarder sa valise. Et ses yeux tombèrent sur le vide. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où il l'avait mise et tâta le mur, comme si elle y avait été aspirée. Puis, incrédule, il se tourna vers Wilk et souffla bêtement :

 

« Elle est plus là. »

 

Wilk haussa un sourcil inquiet, genre 'sérieux mon gars, tu crois que j'avais pas compris tout seul ?' et demanda après un bref silence, comprenant que Stiles n'allait rien ajouter, bien trop sous le choc :

 

« Tu avais des objets de valeurs dedans ? »

 

Et Stiles soupira, déçu et choqué. Il avait traversé le globe sans le moindre soucis et se faisait voler sa valise au Mexique. Sérieusement ?

 

« Non... Enfin si. » il haussa les épaules, perplexe et incertain quant à l'attitude a adopter face a ce genre de situation. «C'était ma vie entière cette valise. Il y avait tout. Mes souvenirs de chaque pays. »

 

Et sa main vint se poser sur sa caméra qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il l'avait elle, au moins. Toujours en bandoulière autour de son torse, pour éviter ce genre de problème. Bien qu'il ne pensait pas que ça lui arriverait un jour. Fort heureusement, et il se félicita intérieurement pour ça, il gardait tous ses papiers importants dans la même sacoche. Et rien qu'a cette pensée, il relativisa un peu.

 

« Ça te fait une autre bonne raison de rester avec moi à voyager à travers le monde. Pour te faire de nouveaux souvenirs. » tenta Wilk, comme s'il essayait de le réconforter après sa perte.

 

Stiles nota mentalement qu'il avait dit « de rester avec moi » et non pas « de me suivre », et quelque part, ça lui réchauffa le cœur. Le fait que Wilk dise ça avec autant de simplicité, comme si depuis le premier jour, c'étaient eux deux contre le monde et non pas un fan froussard et casanier à la poursuite de son idole.

Mais il ne le dit pas et questionna :

 

« Comment ça 'une autre bonne raison' ? Il y en avait déjà une ?»

 

« Plusieurs, même ! » répondit aussitôt Wilk. Et il énuméra en levant petit à petit les doigts d'une main. « Tu découvres le monde et ça t'offre une expérience unique. Tu te fais connaître grâce à tes vidéos. Et tu peux profiter de ma magnifique personne. » conclu t-il en souriant, fier de lui.

 

« Eh ben, on peut pas dire que c'est l'humilité qui t'étouffe ! »

 

« Je n'ai jamais prétendu être humble, Lis. »

 

Et alors qu'il souriait en s'amusant des propos de Wilk, il trouva juste de corriger :

 

« Stiles. Je m'appelle Stiles. »

 

Wilk haussa un sourcil surpris, comme s'il avait totalement oublié que Lis n'était qu'un surnom et ses lèvres formèrent un 'O' étonné avant qu'il ne se reprendre, gêné :

 

« Dans ce cas... Allons-y, Stiles. »

 

Et tout dans la manière de prononcer son prénom fit frissonner Stiles de plaisir. Parce que, bordel, son idole venait de l'appeler par son vrai nom, et c'était juste jouissif. La douceur qu'il avait sentit dans la prononciation lui fit également énormément du bien. Alors même si Wilk ne jugea pas utile de lui révéler son prénom en échange, il s'en fichait.

Il le suivit, gardant une main sur sa sacoche, pour être sur de ne pas être séparé de ses dernières affaires, et gardant un œil sur Wilk, pour être sur de ne pas perdre son guide et sauveur une nouvelle fois.

 

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

 

Il avait les jambes qui tremblaient, les paupières closes et les bras en croix sur son torse, comme s'il attendait sa dernière heure. Une secousse le fit légèrement glapir, le son se perdant dans le vacarme métallique que faisait l'avion.

Stiles n'en revenait pas. Il y était. C'était le moment. Le grand moment.

Après quelques heures passées à écumer les rues de Guadelajara pour racheter le nécessaire suite au vol de sa valise, Wilk et lui étaient allés louer le matériel indispensable pour le saut. Tout était allé si vite que Stiles n'eut pas le temps de se rendre compte que minutes après minutes, il se rapprochait de l'expérience la plus folle de sa vie. Si bien que la préparation mentale dont il aurait eut grandement besoin s'enfuyait alors que l'avion subissait de nouvelles secousses dans les airs.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir dire qu'il était courageux comme Wilk. Mais il n'y aurait pas eut plus gros mensonge possible.

Il était terrifié, mortifié et quasiment paralysé par la peur. Cette peur de mourir, de tout foirer, de ne pas y arriver. La peur de l'inconnu.

 

Une main se posa sur sur épaule et il sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda Wilk qui souriait simplement.

 

« Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment, mais s'il y a un truc sur lequel tu peux être sur, c'est que je suis un homme de parole. » lâcha t-il gentiment. « J'ai promis que tout se passerait bien, tu peux me faire confiance, Stiles. »

 

Stiles sourit à son tour pour remercier Wilk d'être aussi patient avec lui. Il se leva lentement, comme pour prouver à son idole qu'il allait bien et croisa les bras sur son torse pour cacher le tremblement qui les parcourait.

 

« Tu as raison. » répondit-il, arrachant une moue fière a Wilk. « On ne se connaît pas vraiment. On ne peut pas dire que tu sois vraiment un champion en matière de révélations. » conclu t-il.

 

Et alors qu'il pensait que Wilk se rétracterait et changerait de sujet, ce dernier l'évalua du regard puis se dirigea vers la porte coulissante de l'avion. Il l'a déverrouilla et l'ouvrit en grand, laissant une bourrasque de vent envahir l'intérieur de l’habitacle. Stiles se colla à la paroi de l'avion, le cœur battant un rythme effréné tandis qu'il se demandait dans quel genre de merdier il était encore allé se fourrer. Wilk le regardait et lui tendit une main, l'incitant à se rapprocher du bord. Et bordel, Stiles rêvait de prendre cette main pour la serrer dans la sienne, mais en cet instant, il avait plus peur qu'autre chose.

Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'ouverture, prenant garde a ne pas regarder le vide et respira fortement pour se calmer. Le vent fouettait son visage et il était heureux d'avoir des lunettes de protection. Son regard se tourna vers l'athlète, les yeux rivés au loin, la poitrine large gonflée d'air frais et le parachute bien sanglé dans le dos. Il assistait de nouveau à un départ de son héros.

Le dit héros se tourna vers lui et cria pour se faire entendre :

 

« N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai dis et ça va aller ! »

 

Stiles opina et fit une liste mentale de toutes des consignes que Wilk lui avait donné avant de monter dans l'avion, lorsqu'ils se préparaient. Tout était essentiellement porté sur la sécurité. Mais plus il sentait le vent cingler sa peau, plus il perdait le fil de ses pensées. C'était beaucoup trop énorme et sans réelle préparation, il allait s'étaler comme un tartare sur le sol et on irait le chercher à la petite cuillère. Il fronça le nez à cette image peu plaisante. La voix grésillante du pilote résonna dans l'avion :

 

« On y est ! Le Gouffre des Hirondelles ! » lâcha t-il avec enthousiasme.

 

Stiles remua la tête pour chasser ses idées noires, parce que malgré la peur qui empoissonnait son corps, chaque fibres de son être voulaient sauter, ici et maintenant, en compagnie de son athlète. Il braqua son regard sur Wilk, à la fois nerveux et excité, près à braver la mort.

 

« J'avoue que je ne suis pas du genre à raconter ma vie à tout bout de champ. » confia le brun. « Mais tu mérites de savoir, tu es courageux. »

 

Stiles haussa un sourcil, surpris que Wilk parle de ça maintenant alors que son cœur était à la limite de l'infarctus. Son idole soupira dans un sourire et se positionna dans l’entrebâillement de la porte, si bien que ses cheveux cravachaient son visage avec une force inouïe. Il regarda Stiles par dessus son épaule et ses lèvres bougèrent, mais aucun son ne parvint aux oreilles de Stiles.

Le vent avait avalé ses mots mais il avait réussit à lire sur ses lèvres. Une unique phrase.

 

«  _Je m'appelle Derek._  »

 

Il n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que ledit Derek prenait une grande inspiration avant de sauter. Stiles ne le quitta pas des yeux et son cœur redoubla de rythme dans ses battements. Mais ce n'était plus de la peur. Pas tout à fait. C'était de l'adrénaline pure, un sentiment d'exaltation parfait. Il avança vers le bord de l'avion et regarda afin le vide qui s'étalait sous ses yeux.

 

Magnifique.

 

Son corps bougea de lui même, transporté par l'effervescence du moment et ça y était. Il l'avait fait.

 

C'était comme si le néant l'avait happé.

 

Il dévalait mètre après mètre, tête la première brisant la muraille du vent, les yeux écarquillés par la sensation extraordinaire qui brûlait dans sous sa peau. Il ferma ses paupières l'espace d'un instant pour profiter de la sérénité qui s'imposait dans son esprit, calmant ses nerfs et détendant chaque muscles de son corps. Et quand il les rouvrit, ce fût pour embrasser un superbe paysage des yeux.

Tout n'était que couleur et découverte.

La chute libre en elle même accentuait simplement ce sentiment de bonheur absolu.

Lâcher prise ne pouvait que réserver de bonnes surprises. Il fallait juste en avoir le courage.

 

Il prit une grande bouffée d'air, s'embrasant les poumons par la fraîcheur exaspérante de ce dernier. C'était vivifiant comme sensation ! Celle de sentir l'oxygène se propager dans toutes les cellules de son être. Comme s'il respirait pour la première fois.

Ce saut en parachute fût un déclic.

Il était en vie. Il était en bonne santé et ne manquait de rien.

La seule chose qu'il voulait vraiment, qu'il désirait vraiment, c'était vivre.

Vivre pour être fier de son parcourt, pour ne pas avoir de regret et pour ne jamais faire demi-tour. Vivre pour ceux qui n'étaient plus là et pour ceux qui n'en on pas eu la chance.

Vivre pour lui.

Vivre tout simplement.

 

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut l'homme qui réussissait toujours à le faire évoluer sans même en avoir conscience. Se balançant dans l'air comme si le ciel tout entier était son terrain de jeu, Wilk se rapprocha de lui, et lui attrapa la main. Ils se regardèrent une seconde, sondant l'âme de l'autre par un seul regard, avant de se lâcher. Ils approchaient rapidement de l’abîme et une bonne distance entre eux allait être nécessaire pour qu'ils ne se percutent pas à l'arrivée.

 

Quand ils franchirent enfin l'entrée du Gouffre des Hirondelles, plus que 333 mètres les séparaient du sol. Malgré la vitesse vertigineuse à laquelle Stiles se rapprochait de la paroi, il s'en fichait. C'était tellement jouissif. Les deux hommes se regardèrent et partagèrent un sourire rempli d'excitation.

 

Wilk fit un signe de main à Stiles.

Stiles actionna l'ouverture du parachute avec facilité, avant de sentir son corps violemment tiré vers l'arrière et sa descente ralentir. Wilk avait fait de même et tous deux volaient lentement vers la fin de leur périple.

Quand les pieds de Stiles frôlèrent le sol, un immense sourire s'empara de ses lèvres. Il l'avait fait.

Ne cherchant même pas à garder un équilibre qu'il savait incertain sur ses jambes encore tremblantes de bonheur, il s'allongea par terre sur son parachute, faisant fit des cavités et pierres qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos. Stiles retira ses lunettes de protection pour profiter de la vue.

 

Il tendit une main devant lui, comme pour toucher le soleil qui gorgeait la grotte d'une lumière diffuse, et referma son poing sur le ciel bleu qui le surplombait.

En dépit de sa respiration hachée, il réussit à souffler pour lui même :

 

« Putain... »

 

Puis un rire le prit, complétant parfaitement son sentiment de plénitude. C'était plus que magique. C'était la première fois de sa vie que se sentait _libre._

 

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

 

« J'ai quand même un regret. » souffla t-il après avoir posé son verre.

 

Après s'être remis de leur exaltation et s'être rejoint, les deux hommes étaient rentrés à l’hôtel pour se délester de leur matériel. Une bonne douche plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar du coin pour discuter de ce super saut.

 

« Ah bon ? » questionna Wilk en haussant un sourcil sceptique. « C'est quoi ? »

 

Stiles lâcha une sorte de soupire désespéré et répondit après quelques secondes de silence :

 

« Je n'ai pas pu filmer. Et ça m'emmerde. »

 

Wilk pouffa un bref instant et haussa les épaules en éludant le problème :

 

« Il suffit de le refaire en plantant une caméra à l'avance. » conclu t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

 

Instantanément, un frisson enthousiaste parcouru l'échine de Stiles. C'était vrai après tout. Il l'avait fait une fois, il pouvait le refaire. Le plus important, c'est qu'il avait réussi. Qu'il avait aimé. Et qu'il en voulait encore. Comme Wilk. Il redirigea son attention vers ce dernier.

 

« Alors, Derek... » nargua t-il en utilisant le vrai prénom de son idole pour la toute première fois. « Qu'est ce qui t'a poussé à devenir Wilk, multi-athlète aguerrit et sauveur des âmes en peine ? »

 

Les lèvres de Derek s'étirèrent en un sourire à la fois fier et nostalgique. Il regarda son verre, focalisant son attention sur quelque chose de concret pour ne pas perdre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Le silence qu'il laissa planer en disait long et Stiles regrettait déjà d'avoir posé cette question stupide.

 

« La solitude apporte son lot de rêves fous à accomplir. Quand on a plus rien a perdre, on peut tout risquer. » éluda t-il avec douceur. « Et l'héritage familial m'a permis de réaliser mes souhaits. Du moins la majorité. »

 

Stiles détailla la manière dont Derek agitait nerveusement ses doigts, comme pour expulser ses émotions d'une autre manière que par la parole. Il n'osa pas lui prendre la main, de peur de l'effrayer. Au lieu de quoi, garda le silence un instant avant de dire sur un ton attristé :

 

« Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Quelques années après la morte de ma mère, un officier de police est venu toquer chez nous. Il avait la mine déprimée et le regard fuyant. » Il resserra l'emprise autour de son verre, l'oppressant s'en faire pâlir les phalanges. « Il tenait le badge du shérif dans ses doigts. Il n'a pas eu besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. J'ai tout de suite compris. »

 

Stiles guida son verre à ses lèvres et le vida d'un trait, tentant en vain de chasser cette douleur qui frayait son indicible chemin dans sa poitrine. Il nota silencieusement que Derek le regardait avec une infinie compassion, comme si son drame était similaire au sien. Il lui offrit un sourire peiné et conclu :

 

« Cette nuit là, mon père est mort en se battant pour la justice d'une ville remplie d’hypocrites. » une reniflement dédaigneux lui échappa. « Ils ce sont tous pointés à son enterrement, ils l'ont tous pleurés. Mais personne ne le connaissait vraiment. C'est à peine si son nom leur disait quelque chose... »

 

Il soupira et ravala les quelques larmes qui menaçaient de s'écrouler sur ses joues. Conscient d'avoir plombé l'ambiance avec de telles déclarations, il soupira de nouveau.

 

« Désolé. Ça ne te regarde pas. Et ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant. »

 

« C'est important du moment où tu en parles, Stiles. » le rassura Derek. « Je sais a quel point les gens peuvent être sournois et fourbe. Crois moi, le deuxième visage de quelqu'un peut s'avérer être le pire. » et Stiles sentit dans sa voix qu'il avait souffert du double jeu d'une personne en particulier. « Je suis désolé pour ton père. »

 

Un silence apaisé s'installa tandis qu'ils se regardaient avec calme et douceur, appréciant la compassion de l'autre et sa patience. C'est comme si deux âmes en peine s'étaient trouvées pour s'entraider.

Le ventre de Stiles gargouilla bruyamment, leur arrachant à tous deux un léger rire. Ils rejoignirent un petit restaurant et dégustèrent aux spécialités locales.

Chaque seconde, chaque minute, chaque heure passé en compagnie de l'autre se révélait comme magique.

C'était comme offrir son présent à un ami de longue date sans avoir peur d'être jugé. Parce que leur peine respective et leur expérience de la vie les liaient d'une manière forte. Ils se comprenaient et c'était tout ce qui avait de l'importance.

Un soupire, un regard, un geste et tout était clair.

 

Et pour Stiles comme pour Derek, échanger de cette manière, pouvoir se confier et rire avec quelqu'un, c'était le plus beau cadeau qui soit.

Ne plus être seul, errant sur un chemin indéterminé. Avoir quelqu'un a qui tenir la main dans le noir, pour se guider a travers l'obscurité.

Malgré leur rencontre récente, les deux hommes se sentaient comme liés par le fil rouge du destin. Parce que Stiles avait eu le courage, et Derek la détermination. Parce que malgré leur passé différent, ils se ressemblaient.

Parce qu'ils s'étaient trouvés au meilleur moment possible.

Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de l'autre, sans même avoir conscience de ce besoin.

Parce qu'il y avait plus qu'une amitié entre eux.

 

Après un délicieux repas, ils étaient partit promener le long d'un sentier, souriant au calme qui accompagnait la nuit. Stiles avait l'impression de connaître Derek depuis des années, bien qu'en quelque sorte, ce fût le cas. Il avait ce sentiment d'avoir toujours eu une part de cet homme dans sa vie. D'un homme téméraire et sans peur. Un homme comme son père.

Mais même son père manquait de quelque chose. De quelque chose de crucial qui faisait à chaque fois un peu plus chavirer le cœur de Stiles pour son idole.

De la liberté.

Celle qui nous fait écarquiller les yeux et sentir l'air frais traverser ses poumons.

Celle qui nous donne les moyens de tout accomplir et de tout braver.

Celle qui nous fait balayer notre âme des douleurs pour profiter de nos années.

Celle qui nous fait sentir en vie.

 

Alors qu'il brise légère le faisait sourire, Stiles s'assit sur le sol, confortablement installé dans l'herbe. Derek fit de même et tous deux gardèrent un silence symbolique tandis qu'ils regardaient les étoiles.

L'athlète pensa a ses proches, perdus pour toujours. A toute cette souffrance et cette peine qu'il avait enduré.

Tout ça avant qu'un acolyte se joigne a ses périples aux quatre coins du monde, l'aidant a combattre la solitude dans laquelle il s'était lui même emmuré. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il confia :

 

«Je suis tombé sous le charme d'une femme. Magnifique, énigmatique et persuasive. Mais surtout, ambitieuse. » débuta t-il avec douceur. Stiles était tourné vers lui et ne ratait pas une miette. « Elle m'a séduit, amadoué. »

 

A ce moment là, Stiles comprit ce qu'il voulait dire quand il lui avait affirmé savoir que quelqu'un peut jouer sur deux tableaux. Derek avait était dupé, trompé. Mais il ignorait encore a quel point.

 

« Ma famille était riche et j'étais le pigeon parfait. Après quelques semaines à me tourner autour, j'ai finalement accepté un rendez vous avec elle. » un sourire effleura ses lèvres. « J'ai totalement sous estimé ses capacités. Elle m'a rendu fou d'elle. Au point d'être aveuglé sur ses intentions pendant... » un soupire lui échappa, « bien trop longtemps. »

 

Il ferma ses paupières, revoyant le visage souriant de Kate, entouré de ses beaux cheveux blonds. Puis une autre image lui vint a l'esprit. Celle de ce même visage, déformé par la haine et la rage pure. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine alors que Stiles attendait la suite dans le plus grand des silences.

 

« Quand j'ai mit fin a notre relation, elle n'a pas supporté. Son ego surdimensionné a refait surface. Qu'un 'pauvre type sans intérêt' ose la larguer la mettait hors d'elle. Alors elle s'est vengé. » expliqua t-il, un tressautement habitant ses doigts.

 

« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fais ? » questionna Stiles, à la fois curieux et nerveux d'apprendre la réponse.

 

« A moi ? Rien. » cracha Derek. « Kate n'attaquait jamais en frontale. Alors elle a fait ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. S'en prendre a des innocents. » reprit-il un peu plus calme. « Elle a mit le feu au manoir familial. »

 

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent d'effroi tandis qu'il dévisageait Derek avec impuissance. Il voulait demander, avoir la confirmation, mais il ne pouvait pas. C'était bien trop dur, bien trop douloureux comme question. Cependant, et malgré la peine qui commençait lentement a comprimer sa poitrine, il osa :

 

« Est-ce que- »

 

« Oui » le coupa Derek. « Toute ma famille y était. Toute ma famille a périt dans les flammes. Toute ma famille sauf moi. » acheva t-il, essuyant ses larmes d'une main tandis que l'autre tremblait. « Je suis arrivé trop tard. » et une nouvelle salve de larmes l'assaillit. « Je suis le seul responsable, et je suis le seul en vie. »

 

Sans avoir conscience d'en commander le mouvement, Stiles posa sa main sur celle de l'athlète, stoppant ses soubresauts. Il regarda Derek avec des yeux embués de larmes qu'il se refusait de verser et caressa sa paume de son pouce, pour le réconforter.

 

« Tu n'es en rien responsable. Cette femme est coupable, pas toi. Je sais qu'on a du te le dire des centaines de fois mais- »

 

« Jamais. » le coupa de nouveau Derek. « Jamais personne ne me l'a dit car je n'en ai parlé a personne avant ce soir. J'ai fui. J'ai tout laissé derrière moi et j'ai pris la route, voyageant pour oublier et pour le sport extrême.» un fin sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. « C'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour me sentir à la fois vivant et proche de ceux que j'aimais. »

 

Stiles observa son visage ruisselant de larmes un instant et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était prendre cette homme dans ses bras pour lui offrir la chaleur d'une étreinte. Wilk, son idole, son mythe, n'était qu'un humain après tout. Et sentir cette réalité à travers la faiblesse qui habitait Derek à ce moment précis lui arracha un sentiment de paix.

A chacun ses blessures et peines. A chacun son passé entaché de douleur et de joie.

A chacun sa volonté de forger son propre destin.

Il se sentait si proche de Derek.

 

Glissant sa main dans la sienne, il voulu lui communiquer toute sa compassion. Le brun sécha ses derniers sanglots et resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Stiles, acceptant ce geste et l'en remerciant d'un sourire tendre.

Se confier lui avait fait du bien et il n'aurait jamais cru que parler de tout ça aurait été aussi libérateur. Lui qui connaissait la liberté de n'être enchaîné a rien se traînait pourtant le lourd poids de la culpabilité. Bien que toujours présent, celui ci était moins pesant. Les épaules lui légères, il observa le visage de Stiles.

Comment ce garçon avait-il réussi a briser ses barrières en si peu de temps ? S'en était a peine croyable. Stiles entrait dans sa vie au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, lui apportant la douceur de la compagnie, la chaleur d'un compagnon.

L'amour d'une famille.

 

« Tu n'es pas un type sans intérêt, Derek. Tu as changé ma vie. » confia Stiles avec une moue quelque peu gênée, bien que fière. « Tu m'as rendu plus fort. »

 

Comme si c'était l'évidence même, Derek posa sa main lire derrière la nuque de son sauveur et l'attira a lui, l'embrassant. Si son dernier amour n'était que mensonge, celui ci n'était que pureté. Et il allait tout faire pour le garder.

La surprise de Stiles se dissipa bien vite, le cœur battant il posa sa main sur la joue de Derek et lui rendit son baiser avec une infinie douceur.

Plus rien n'était comme avant.

Aussi invraisemblable cela était il, ils s'étaient trouvés.

Après la douleur venait le bonheur et chacun le trouvait dans le cœur de l'autre.

 

Ce soir là, sous la voûte étoilée c'était Stiles et Derek, seuls contre le monde.

 

 

 

**oooOOOOooo**

 

 

 

Au fin fond de l'Ohio, un jeune garçon avait les yeux fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur, un sourire aux lèvres. Il dévalait la playlist des vidéos de la chaîne Wilk&Lis. Il les avait toutes vues un nombre incalculable de fois.

2 ans déjà. 2 ans que Lis avait réussit à approcher Wilk. 2 ans qu'ils enchaînaient les cascades ensemble. 2 ans que toute la toile les avait vu marchant main dans la main, s'embrassant une dernière fois avant un saut de base jumping du Troll Wall en Norvège.

2 ans que Lis avait réalisé son rêve le plus cher.

 

L'adolescent cliqua sur la toute nouvelle vidéo publiée, arquant un sourcil pressé. Il adorait voir les deux hommes se jouer de la mort afin de vivre à 1000 à l'heure.

Il sourit en voyant le visage joyeux de Lis remplir son écran.

 

« _Bonjour à tous !_  » salua t-il avec un signe de main. « _Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial ! Bien que chaque jour soit exceptionnel à sa manière !_  » se rattrapa t-il avec un sourire, faisant pouffer l'adolescent.

 

Le plan changea et il put admirer la forêt de Fontainebleau en France. La voix de Lis retentit alors qu'on apercevait Wilk au loin, les yeux rivés sur un mur de roche.

 

«  _Aujourd'hui ça fait 7 ans que j'ai découvert Wilk sur internet. Ça fait 5 ans que je suis partit de chez moi pour le suivre._  » énuméra t-il avec joie.

 

Le garçon ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir, et ça ne faisait qu'attiser sa curiosité. A l'écran on voyait Wilk grimper sans équipement, avec une aisance qui lui était propre. Cela arracha un léger rire a Lis qui poursuivit :

 

«  _Et ça fait 2 ans que je le connais. 2 ans de pur bonheur et de frisson._  »

 

Wilk redescendit de la roche et approcha avec nonchalance avant de froncer les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'il était filmé a son insu. Puis il soupira et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, comme un père désapprobateur.

 

«  _Arrête de raconter ta vie et ramène ton cul._  » lâcha t-il avec un léger sourire.

 

La caméra sembla être posée sur quelque chose parce que Lis apparu à l'écran aux cotés de Wilk et le poussa avec amusement. L'adolescent ne pût réprimer sa jalousie de se rependre dans son corps. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager ce genre de petits moments.

Lis se pencha sur son compagnon de voyage et de vie, lui murmurant quelque chose. Le brun lui pinça le ventre avec un rire et s'éloigna pour retourner sur sa roche.

Lis s'avança vers l'objectif, souriant avec sympathie.

 

«  _J'étais froussard et peureux. Ma maison était mon seul refuge. Sans le savoir, il m'a chaque jour donné un peu plus de courage._  » dit-il en pointant Wilk du doigt. « _Le courage de comprendre que le monde entier est ma maison._  »

 

Cette phrase raisonna dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, comme une litanie dont on ne se défait pas. Il se concentra sur ses mots et détourna son regard de l'écran où Lis continuait de parler.

Et s'il avait raison ? Et s'il suffisait de juste se lancer et d'aviser ensuite ?

 

Lis pointa un doigts vers l'objectif, comme s'il le voyait.

 

«  _La vie est trop courte pour hésiter. Trop courte pour se retourner et n'apercevoir que des regrets._  » se ravit-il à dire. «  _Il faut oser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Saisir sa chance et ne jamais la lâcher._   _Ton destin t'appartiens_.» conclu t-il avant de rejoindre Wilk et de le rattraper sur le mur de roche.

 

Le jeune garçon n'eut même pas la pensée de couper la vidéo. Il ferma son ordinateur et le glissa sous son bras. Il jugea les tonnes d'affaires qui jonchaient le sol et attrapa un vieux sac de sport usé. Il enfourna quelques habits et objets utiles avec rapidité. Ses gestes n'avaient jamais été aussi certains et déterminés.

Il savait que s'il s’arrêtait maintenant, il n'irait jamais au bout. Plus rien n'avait d'importance à ce moment là.

Il attrapa l'enveloppe de ses maigres économies, la jetant dans le sac et dévala le reste de la pièce du regard.

Rien. Il n'y avait rien qui le retenait. Rien qui pouvait justifier sa présence ici, justifier qu'il se laissait mourir sans essayer de vivre.

 

Alors peut importe que la suite lui réserve des mésaventures. Peut importe que des obstacles entravent sa route, que son corps tout entier tremblait de peur.

Cette adrénaline... Il ne l'avait pas ressentit depuis des lustres et elle était plus de délicieuse. Léchant toutes les parties de son être, s'insinuant dans tout ses muscles.

Quand il claqua la porte de son refuge derrière lui, il était remplie d'une multitude d'émotions plus fortes les unes que les autres.

Curiosité, peur, envie, appréhension, désir. Joie.

Liberté.

Alors qu'il dévalait les escaliers de son immeuble, le sac sur le dos, son regard n'était focalisé que sur les prochains pas à faire.

Et une pensée se grava au plus profond de lui même.

 

_Pourquoi pas moi ?_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les lieux cités existent. Sisi, c'est vrai.   
> Donc ici s'achève l'histoire de Wilk et Lis, multi athlètes immortels et sans peur (ou presque.)  
> Okay. Okay. C'est finit. It's Over.   
> Et c'est dur de me séparer de cet écrit qui m'a beaucoup ému... (bah ouais je m'émeus toute seule, et alors ? MDRR)
> 
> Non, sans rire. Je me suis tellement investis émotionnellement dans celui ci et ça me fait bizarre d'écrire les derniers mots. Comme si je lâchais mon bébé dans les Hunger Games....
> 
> J'espère que ça t'aura plu, ami(e) lecteur/trice.   
> Et j'espère que quelque part, un petit bout de toi se dira « Pourquoi pas moi ? ».   
> La liberté est notre droit le plus sacré, profitons-en !
> 
> Love ya, buddies !  
> Ps : Je m'excuse de mes fautes. Je sais que j'en fais, sorry ^^  
> XOXO
> 
> Kroko.


End file.
